Devilish Heat
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: Sometimes things go wrong, it is part of having a job. Kazuya is tired and fed up with his work, so Anna decides to cheer him up with her charms. Rated M. KazuyaXAnna pairing. Sorry for bad summary. Tekken ff.
1. Chapter 1

**All right guys. I love this pairing so I decided to contribute with it and made my own fan fiction, because, sadly, there aren't many KazuyaXAnna fics out there. This is for you.**

**PD: I apologize beforehand for the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**All the characters belong to NAMCO and I (unfortunately) don't get any profit from this.**

**PD2:I reckon that I've rushed at the beginning, so sorry about that. I just wanted to get to the action as soon as possible.**

* * *

**EMOTIONLESS PASSION**

_"And that's about it. So I guess this time we will have to..."_ She made a pause, failure during an assignment wasn't common among the G corporation elite. Luckily for her Kazuya took the word before she could finish her sentence.

_"Back down this time?"_ He didn't sound as if it bothered him at all.

Anna slightly nodded. He remained quiet, with his fist under his chin, as usual. It has been a tough week, a lot of time and money invested...the stress was something which was out of control these days.

It was a matter of time until Kazuya noticed that Anna was still staring at him, like if she was waiting for something. He took a deep breath and raised his gaze to her face _"it's fine. You may leave, Anna. Tomorrow we are going to start cleaning this mess out"._

_"Um, are you all right, Kazuya? It's been a hard season. You should take it easy"_ Anna was aware of her boss's condition lately, after all, they had been working together for a long time.

_"...It's fine, just a little tired of all this stuff"._ She cough him out of guard, he didn't expect to hear that from HER, knowing the way she was.

_"I know this can be difficult at times. Sometimes things go wrong and you're just fed up with everything and..."_ Anna stopped, realizing that perhaps all that he needed was some stress reduction and she was really good at it. Her lips drew a beautiful smile.

_"And...?"_ He said, this time with some anger in his voice. His secretary walked along the large table, towards him. She carefully sat on his lap, with her arms around his neck. He didn't even had the chance to construct a sentence due to the rarity of the moment.

_"I guess you need some spare time, and I got just what you need"_ Anna whispered in his ear.

Kazuya smiled at her and raised his hands to her waist, this encouraged her even more so she began to wiggle her hips, teasing that bulk between his legs which was already starting to grow and harden. "_You're quite a therapist, Anna"._

She chucked. _"You don't want to waste any time do you? Come on, let me show you how I can make you feel better, Mishima-sama"._ Once this was said she finally crushed her lips with Kazuya's, at first he didn't even tried to retrieve the kiss but suddenly he responded with passion, their tongues battled inside each other's mouths for dominance. It was something very strange for her, despite the fact that she had experienced all kinds of kisses before, this was different she felt an intoxicating heat from her womb which extended to her whole body, this was, indeed, something else.

Unfortunately, the need to breath made them break that heavenly moment. She couldn't even made up her thoughts when he took the lead and attacked her lips, however, this time Anna had the chance to savor the moment properly, his kiss was charged with strong emotions and confidence. Even more sensations exploded inside her when Kazuya's strong but gentle hands traveled from her waist to her head, caressing her carefully.

She couldn't lie to herself, after all the time they had been working together somehow she linked with him. They both had a shady past, they both were alone in life...and he had the strength to overcome it, that is why she felt attracted to him in the first place. Let alone the fact that he was the only one who gave her a hand when nobody else did.

Kazuya broke the kiss and stroke her neck as his hands were now around her breasts squeezing them kindly. Anna closed her eyes and expelled a sigh, which was followed by a series of short moans. It was all happening so suddenly, for some reason the single fact that it was Kazuya the one seducing her, was making her juices boil inside her.

The bulk in his crotch was now pretty big and quite hard to ignore, it was eagerly awaiting for the freedom.

_"I wanna taste you..."_ She blabbed. He immediately nodded and she was now on her knees, unzipping his pants and setting free the great member which jumped out of its confinement after the underwear was removed from the way.

Anna gave it a quick but precise look, she didn't expected less from her mighty lord, in fact, it was quite close to her expectations, instead that this one was greater. _"(I can handle it)"_ She thought. She surrounded his rod with her hand so she could have a proper grip, smiled at him and put it inside her mouth.

Kazuya laid his his head back and began to caress her head as fleshy lips tightly held his shaft. Her tongue, on the other hand, teased the tip performing several moves with a outstanding skill. She then focused on the trunk, her wet thick muscle travelled all the way to the base, over and over...

_"Ugh...Anna I think it's your turn now"_ He stated. Anna gave him one finale lick and sat at the edge of the ebony table and waited for her lover to procede.

He lay her down on the table and gently removed her crimson high heels only to release a chain of short kisses that went from her feet to her thighs, almost at the end of her tights. Before getting rid of the barrier between he and her most private part, Kazuya's lips roamed around teasing her, preparing her, warming her body even more. It was when his fingers joined when he noticed her heavy exhalations, he could feel the wetness through her panties after some minutes of pure torture.

_"Oh...uh. Please, don't be so mean with me..."_ At this point Anna realized that she had to gave up her pride and succumb to the overwhelming feeling which was now controlling her mind. Kazuya, by his side, wasn't planning to stop anytime soon, actually, he would had tortured her all night if it were for him.

_"I had enough! Please. I'm begging you, my lord"_ She cried. Their eyes met, there was no need for words now, the single exchange of looks was the only thing they needed to understand each other. Anna raised her shaped legs and he took off the pesky garment.

Kazuya smiled at her before descending again, to continue his task. Much like his secretary, he first took a moment to appreciate the stunning view her womanhood was offering: Short brown hairs were decorating the top, going down, the tight entrance with her inner lips were giving a hell of a welcome.

He didn't waste anymore precious time and assaulted her wet clit with his tongue, drawing small circles here and there, playing with it, sucking and kissing...

Her now louder moans of pleasure indicated that it was time to enhance the stimulation, so he went one step further and introduced his middle finger into her. Kazuya could feel, as his fingers drenched, her inner walls throbbing each time he penetrated her hole. The moment got even more intense when he added his index finger to the party, Anna could not assimilate the fact that he was actually quite skilled at that _"(How can he be THAT good at this?!)". _She knew he wasn'tjust an ordinary man. But hell, his performance was flawless so far. One thing was for sure though, she regretted so bad for not having this kind of encounter with him before.

Anna could feel it, it was close. His fingers were even more accurate now, his tongue seemed to know exactly were to attack. She pressed her boobs and bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood. Anna climaxed in a explosion of pleasure, desire and lust, she felt how her body expulsed waves of heat. For some seconds she reached that heavenly sensation which was not like anything she had felt before.

Kazuya rose with a victorious and maybe proud expression imprinted in his face, knowing exactly how much she had enjoyed it.

Once she managed to get some air, she said her request to him _"Take me to your room"._

* * *

**The end.**


	2. Beyond Professionalism

**Okay, Here's the sequel of "**_**Devilish Heat"**_**.**

**I apologize beforehand for any grammar mistake. Also, I'd like to thank you in advance for giving this story a try. Don't forget to read the first chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to NAMCO and, sadly, I don't get any profit from this (I wish I could).**

* * *

**BEYOND PROFESSIONALISM **

She smiled and waited for his hands to land on her body, but they never did, as if he was waiting for permission. The atmosphere was tense after some seconds of pure silence.

_"What's wrong?" _She asked a little upset because of his sudden attitude.

Anna was However, he finally broke the tension. _"Are you sure you want this?" _He sounded quite concerned. _"I'm not going to force you to anything, you're not bound to do this"_.

Anna grinned. _"Of course I am. I want to feel you inside me...don't you want me? I'm going to make you feel better, Mishima-sama" _She asked.

Kazuya was uncertain. Surely he was spending a wonderful time with Anna so far. But then again, he couldn't help but feel strange or even uncomfortable because of the fact that he hadn't been so close to anyone from a long time. He spent a great part of his life giving and receiving pain, the very last person he felt something for was Jun...but that part of him died a long time ago. He couldn't experience strong emotions such as love since it weakened his devilish alter-ego. Nevertheless, knew that the woman in front of him was awakening those emotions.

Finally he decided to put aside the devil influence for one night and simply answered her question with his lips, literally. Kazuya laid himself upon her and crushed his lips with hers.

Once again, Anna found herself shocked by this sudden reaction. She knew that he was quite a reserved person, who always kept his secrets and most personal thoughts hidden under a veil of mystery. Therefore she wasn't 100% sure of what was happening within his mind. However, the riddle that was her boss lured her. She could not help herself, neither she wanted to.

As both were crashing lips with each others, their hands were having a hard time struggling with the many buttons from their garments. Eventually, Anna managed to get rid of his gray vest, yet there was still one obstacle remaining, his violet shirt. Kazuya, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out how to undo her crimson dress.

After they separated lips he asked his lady for help. _"How do you take off this thing?"._

_"I was about to ask you the same question..." _Replied the Irish woman, who was desperately trying to decrypt how to unbutton his shirt. The anxiety was such that she decided to let her instincts take care of that one. Thus she ripped the shirt revealing his muscular torso.

_"Mmm...despite how sexy I always thought that shirt looked on you..."_ She seductively said while her digits roamed his scar, passing his pectorals, across his abs and finalizing in his waist. _"...I can't say no to your...default form"._

Kazuya smirked with his gaze focused on her Chinese dress, which emphasized even more the many curves her godlike body. _"I'm gonna miss this one"._

Anna giggled and said _"Don't worry. I can always go with the blue one"._

_"Fair enough". _With an accurate movement he tore the dress and exposed her body in all it's glory, only leaving the fingerless gloves and the fishnet tights attached to her body.

At last, her lord could glance at her body. Starting from the wonderful set of perky, round breasts, whose small-sized areolas were like the finishing touch of a masterpiece, along her sexy and flat abdomen, ultimately stopping at her tight, wet entrance. It was, definitely, a marvelous view worthy of admiration.

_"You are so beautiful" _He whispered. Kazuya lifted her long legs onto his shoulders.

Their eyes met once again, they knew what was about to get triggered. Was all he needed to proceed, with one hip movement her companion deeply penetrated her, she released a large moan when he began to pump with moderated speed. In and out, his shaft's onslaughts were already stimulating her sweet-spot each time with more and more precision. Her breasts were having a great time as well, as his hands squeezed and rubbed them.

Anna couldn't believe what was actually happening, not even her wildest fantasy resembled that. _"Oh...uh...my lord, please don't stop..." _She managed, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Her companion kept in entering her, speeding up his motion every minute as their bodies temperatures were raising. He could feel now that that burning sensation growing inside, he held her legs even more tightly and pushed with force into her lover's depths.

Anna bit her tongue in an attempt to contain her cries. It was as if a **electric **impulse was shot directly in her g-spot, she almost climaxed in that instant. Noticing her expression, Kazuya suddenly stopped.

_"Why? Why did you stopped , my lord?" _She said in frustration.

_"Not yet, I haven't finished with you...yet" _Replied her boss as he released her legs.

Then he lay her down on her side and went directly behind her, so that they both were facing at the same direction. With an arm under her head, other slightly lifting her left leg in the air and his nose and mouth right behind her neck, savoring her intoxicating scent, he was now ready for round two. Thus he buried his mighty rod in her lover.

Anna's senses were sharper than ever, not even the most insignificant contact was unnoticed. His breath next to her nape, the chain of kisses he unleashed in her ear and jaw and his whispers of pleasure were a perfect relish. Lust and astonishment were **almost** the most suitable words to describe that moment, although deep inside of her, she knew there was something else.

_"I-I...uh, Kazuya...please...uh"_. Her arousal was such that she was barely able to finish her sentences. It was so intimate, so passionate, it was far **beyond **professionalism.

Kazuya hadn't been that close to someone in a long time, let alone a woman. Nevertheless, he couldn't just ignore those strong emotions that burned deep inside of him, no, not this time.

The humongous amount of stimulation her womanhood was experiencing had no previous. Her moist, throbbing walls held his lover's meat tightly as it was with every second more and more accurate, her spot was being assaulted with every movement. That was when a tickling emerged from the depths of her womb and began to grow without hesitation, it was close.

_"Uh! I'm so close, don't stop now" _Anna said between moans and sobs that were building louder. Her boss heard and followed, increasing his speed to the maximum. There was no holding back this time, both had already reached the point of no return.

A tremendous explosion of heat, lust and passion detonated inside their bodies almost at the same time. Tons of electric-like impulses were triggered inside Anna, who's face was now reflecting an estate of pure ecstasy. She cried her partner's name in pleasure as her body twitched due to the immense power of the orgasm. Such arousal, such energy and lust. She almost fainted when her body expulsed short shots of transparent liquid. For an instant, which felt like an eternity, the world around them melted and vanished. Just the two of them, no one else.

_"You sure are special, Anna..." _Kazuya said to his lady as his view was set on a small area near her, which was completely soaked. _"...You've made a mess" _He laughed after this.

Anna's body was trembling, she had to wait a moment to even begin to made up her mind. When she finally processed all what had happened she realized what her companion was talking about.

She blushed with the discovery _"Oh...that's the first time I..." _She blabbed in embarrassment. Her face went even more reddish.

_"Looks like I hit the jackpot in there" _He proudly said.

_"Oh, Kazuya your are incredible. I...I" _A kiss prevented her from finalizing the sentence, however it was obvious what she meant.

After breaking the kiss Kazuya took the word, this time with a more serious tone. _"You have been so loyal to me during all these years. Why?"_.

_"It is because...I...I care about you, we've been through a lot together and when I am with you, I don't feel lonely as always. Almost all my family is gone, nobody wants me, nobody loves me, but you are different, you are just like me. We are meant to be together!". _Anna couldn't believe what she just said. Maybe he didn't felt the same way about her, perhaps his hatred against his family was more important than some crush with her secretary.

Surprisingly, Kazuya answered embracing her lover. _"I really trust you, Anna. Stay by my side and we will rule the world together, just the two of us". _

After hearing those powerful words from Kazuya's lips she cheerfully returned the embrace, shredding tears of emotion. _"Oh...Kazuya!"_.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
